


In Death We Grow Closer

by some1upoyo



Series: Persona: A Fateful Romance [1]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Double Wildcard, Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some1upoyo/pseuds/some1upoyo
Summary: Makoto Yuki and Kotone Shiomi were best of friends 10 years ago, but a tragic accident and the foster system separated them for what they believed was the last time. Little do they know what will happen when they return to the place they knew as their parents' final resting place...
Relationships: Female Persona 3 Protagonist/Male Persona 3 Protagonist, Iori Junpei/Yoshino Chidori, Yuuki Makoto/Shiomi Kotone
Series: Persona: A Fateful Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924372
Comments: 31
Kudos: 60





	1. You Are...

**Author's Note:**

> ...When I said I was going to start this later, I didn't mean to finish the first chapter in a day, but that's life. This fic will be running alongside A Lifelong Fan in Me and Phantom Memories while I get my time management sorted out. I'll likely be working on one of these three fics while I have time. 
> 
> And yes, I am aware that running another fic alongside what I already have is suicidal but I have spent some time doing nothing so what's a little more to stem the burnout?

_“ Wha - !”_

_The sky was green, the moon glowing eerily as the sounds of clashing resonated over the Moonlight Bridge. Gunshots and explosions rang out, punctuated by the rain of brass casings. A boy pulled himself out of a wrecked and burning car, his parents’ vacant-eyed corpses limp in their seats. Looking around, he saw one more destroyed car with his crying friend still inside. Her parents were in a similar state, and the ends of her clothes were torn and dirty._

_The both of them had cuts on their bodies. His friend had a gash on her leg, while the boy had a cut running past but barely missing his right eye. However, he ignored the blood running down his face and yanked the door open. He unbuckled his friend and pulled her out, eventually picking her up in both his arms. He stroked her brown hair, holding her close and letting her rest her head in his chest , feeling his shirt dampen with tears . He closed his eyes, hoping to wake up from this nightmare._

_*Plink*_

_*Plink*_

_The boy was hit in the head with another brass casing, the struggle seemingly ending as one of the things that were fighting held a hand towards the thing it fought and grabbed it, leaving a black and cyan flame hovering in its hand. It looked around before turning to the pair, huddled between their dead parents’ cars for safety. He heard the clang of metallic footsteps and hugged his friend tighter, his blood seeping into her left bang and staining it red._

_It held out the flame to the pair, and the boy turned away. He shut his eyes tightly as the flame grew closer, burying his face in his friend's._

_“No… no… no…”_

“No!”

The boy jolted awake, finding himself back on the subway. Every night, ever since he was separated from her thanks to the foster system, he’s had the same nightmare for… he can’t even tell anymore. It’s always been the same time, too. He could never sleep until midnight, and even then, he had to wait until the odd time that’s been there every time the clock struck 12 to be able to sleep.

All electronics stopped working. The walls oozed blood that disappeared with the eerie glow he associated with it. Out of boredom, he measured the time that passed during the weird period, and it was exactly an hour. He tried again the next day; still an hour. No matter what day it was, it always lasted an hour.

Ever since the incident 10 years ago, he felt like his world stopped. He lost everything except for his childhood best friend, and then he lost her too. The only reminder he had of her was a crystalline pendant which had a picture of him and her together, from a time happier when their families were alive; it was the only thing that sparked emotion in him anymore. The scar on his face remained, but his hair was grown out, a large blue fringe covering most of the right side of his face. Aside from his pendant, he also had an mp3 player, currently running “Mass Destruction”. Music always seemed to help him, like an escape from the world they lived in. Looking outside the window, a crystalline blue butterfly was reflected in his dull gray eyes before it flew towards the back of the train, leaving shining white particles on its trail.

‘Huh?’

It flew to the back of the train, out of sight of the boy. He sighed and went back to his music, watching the lights pass by like a blur.

* * *

A brown-haired girl stared out the window with her face in her left hand, watching the skyline zoom by. Her red headphones were plugged into her mp3 player, which was resting in her pocket. The train ride was long and left her drowsy, but she resisted the urge to fall asleep, knowing the nightmares that would come with her rest.

10 years prior, she lost her parents, the only thing she remembered being the warmth of her blue-haired childhood friend hugging her tight and a mask that was cut in half before burning into her surroundings. Ever since then, she felt plagued by the time that she suddenly noticed happened around her. Everyone seemed to suddenly encase themselves in coffins, unaware of the blood and green tint that was cast down from the moon. The first time, she cried in her friend’s arms at the foster shelter they were both at.

That was the last time she ever touched him.

Unconsciously, her right hand grasped a silver heart locket she wore. It was a memento of her late mother, and had two slots for pictures: one on the flap and another on the main body. The picture in the main part of the locket was a picture of her late parents, smiling with a younger her in between them. On the flap…

She teared up every time she looked at it. Normally, she was a bright and outgoing social butterfly, and wasn’t really shaken even when people hurled insults at her. The picture on the flap, however, was the only picture she had of her and her friend, playing together with wide smiles on their faces. She never opened her locket around her friends, since knowing them, she would be teased relentlessly about the mystery boy while struggling to hold back tears from her last memory of him.

She shook her thoughts away, looking out the window again. Wiping away her tears, she noticed a faint blue glow from the window. A crystalline object was floating just outside where she was sitting, flapping its wings before disappearing in a burst of small white sparkles.

‘A butterfly?’

She heard her music stop, snapping out of her thoughts as she scrolled through the menus to find which song she wanted to hear on repeat for another hour.

_ > Burn My Dread~Reincarnation – Lotus Juice _

_ > Play _

* * *

“Iwatodai. We are now approaching Iwatodai.”

The boy and girl got off their cars, along with multiple other passengers likely working a night shift. They were both invited to go to Gekkoukan High School here, and were assigned to a dorm in Iwatodai. Strangely, this was the only co-ed dorm according to the information they were given. The both of them walked out of the station, the clock 5 seconds before midnight.

_*tick*_

_*tock*_

_*tick*_

_*tock*_

_*tick*_

The familiar, yet eerie green washed over everything, the screens on their mp3s going out. Around them, they found themselves among a scattered group of coffins, the two being too used to the sight to register it as abnormal. The boy looked around before finding the street he needed to follow, the girl doing the same close behind before taking off her headphones. After a while, the boy did the same, finally hearing the light footsteps that were following him. He turned around to see the girl, barrettes forming an XXII on her left temple that gleamed slightly in the light.

“Why are you following me?”

“Huh?”

The girl paused; unease was written on her face as she grasped her locket. She glanced at him before looking down again.

“I-I-I’m headed to my dorm… I wasn’t trying to follow you.”

“…Are you headed to the Iwatodai dorm?”

“Wha- How’d you know?”

“There’s only one dorm this way, and I’m headed there too.” The boy deadpanned. “Come on. We’re probably late as is, and we don’t have time to just stand around.”

He turned around, rapid footsteps audible behind him before the girl appeared to his left. She kept her face down, but looking closely he could see bags under her eyes.

“Don’t get much sleep?”

“…too many nightmares to sleep much…”

She shivered in the cool air. There was no way for her to strike up a conversation with this boy, and she didn’t know if she wanted to.

Eventually, they reached the dorms, the boy holding the door open for her.

“After you.” He nodded slightly with his head, dull gray eyes looking straight into her scarlet.

Wordlessly, she walked in and heard the door shut. Muted footsteps behind her told her that the boy came in as well before the two stopped, looking to their left. Behind the check-in counter sat a short pale, blue-eyed boy in a loose inmate outfit.

“Welcome.”

He snapped his fingers, reappearing in front of the pair as a slick black leather object appearing on the desk with two quills in inkwells. It opened by itself, revealing two identical sheets of paper with the exact same text.

**==Contract==**

**Time never waits. It delivers all equally to the same end.**

**You, who wish to safeguard the future, however limited it may be…**

**You will be given one year.**

**Go forth without falter, with your heart as your guide…**

**And take both action and its consequence, no matter how severe.**

**X_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

“Don’t worry. It’s a contract that just says you’ll take responsibility for your actions. You know, the usual stuff.”

The blue-haired boy picked up the quill and looked over the contract, setting the tip to the line before writing out in neat characters ‘Makoto Yuki’. The girl did the same, writing ‘Kotone Shiomi’ on her contract. Setting the quills in their respective inkwells, they took a glance at each other’s contracts, eyes widening slightly at the names written on the dotted line.

The short boy reached between the two and grabbed the contracts, snapping it shut before holding it on the lower part of his face. A black mist formed behind him, beginning to consume the boy.

“Time never waits… We all meet the same end. Now that you signed your contracts, I wonder what you’ll do from now on…”

The boy faded away before the two looked at each other, still in confusion.

“Are you really…” Kotone pursed her lips, unable to believe her eyes.

Makoto brushed his fringe aside, revealing his other eye and the 10-year-old scar that stained his friend’s hair that fateful day.

“You are…”


	2. Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Kotone reconnect, finding comfort in each other's presence after years of separation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so there's a few things to note:
> 
> Makoto is usually indifferent and emotionless, but will show emotion around Kotone. Kotone is more upbeat but can be shy around strangers and sees Makoto as an anchor, hence the behavioral changes between the two.
> 
> Also I'm gonna be irregular in which fic I write but worry not since every one is in varying stages of production.

“Makoto…? Is that really you?”

“Kotone…”

The pair’s emotions ran through each of their heads, unsure of what to feel in this sudden reunion. No words were spoken between them. Kotone seemingly fell into Makoto’s embrace, her tears dampening the front of his light gray jacket.

“I… it’s been so long…”

“…Yeah… I missed you, y’know?”

Makoto tightened his hug, closing his eyes and nuzzling his face into Kotone’s hair. His fringe fell into Kotone’s ponytail, blue strands contrasting with a canvas of brown. Suddenly, he heard a set of footsteps from the stairs.

“Who’s there?”

_*blink*_

Makoto and the new person called out in unison, putting both of them on edge. Suddenly, they put their hand on something strapped to their leg, pulled out an object, and pointed it towards… their head?

“Takeba, stand down!”

“Wha-“

As if on cue, the time period ended and the lights turned back on. The green glow faded and from both Makoto’s and Kotone's headphones, ‘Burn my Dread’ started playing, completely in sync.

Makoto felt Kotone shuffle around a bit, turning around while still in his arms as the two looked towards the new face. A girl with short light brown hair and a pink cardigan was standing there, an odd-looking silver gun in her hands. Another set of footsteps began coming down the stairs, revealing a redhead wearing a fancy white sweater and knee-high boots.

“I wasn’t expecting you two to arrive so late. I’m Kirijo Mitsuru, a student living in this dorm. This is Takeba Yukari, a junior like you. Takeba, this is Yuki Makoto and Shiomi Kotone.”

“…Hey. Um… Are you two just gonna stand there like that?”

Mitsuru seemed nonplussed before she took in the two new students, her face suddenly changing to a look of surprise that she tried to hide. Kotone, on the other hand, blushed and pulled herself out of the hug, once again fidgeting with her locket.

“Sorry about that… must have been a bit awkward.” Makoto rubbed the back of his neck, indifferent to being caught hugging Kotone within 10 minutes of entering the dorm.

“…Uh huh.” Yukari deadpanned. “Mitsuru-senpai, um…”

“Don’t worry. For now, just show them to their rooms, please.” Mitsuru handed Yukari a small note and seemed to shuffle off more hastily than she arrived, flustered by the sudden situation. Yukari read it before sighing.

“Come on. Your stuff is already in your rooms, according to her.” Makoto and Kotone looked towards each other before going up the stairs. They held hands and interlaced fingers, wanting to extend their reunion.

“Makoto-san, your room is at the end of this hall. Kotone-san, yours is in the same position upstairs.”

“Thanks.” Kotone gave a small smile.

Yukari narrowed her eyes, looking at their hands. “Are you two close? You both transferred at the same time, and I walked in on you two hugging…”

“It’s… a long story. One we don’t have time for. I’ll try to rest, and hopefully Kotone will too. If it comes up again and we have time, we might tell you, but not now.”

After the three of them split up, Makoto walked towards the end of the hall, noticing that the nameplates on all the doors were blank except one which read ‘Sanada Akihiko’. From that door, he heard the sound of leather hitting leather as well as some loud grunts.

‘I’m just… not gonna ask. Doesn’t sound like anything weird though.’

Makoto opened his door and sighed. He opened his luggage and dug out his sleepwear, changing into it before just shoving it into a corner and collapsing on his bed.

He’d get to organizing tomorrow.

* * *

Kotone followed Yukari to the third floor. Yukari stopped at a door near the front.

“Here’s my room. Yours is over there,” she pointed towards the end of the hall, on the same side as her room. After a brief pause, she asked uneasily:

“Um… I just want to check, but on your way here, was everything okay?”

“…I don’t really know… yes?”

“…Okay. Get some sleep; we’re going to school tomorrow. Night.”

Yukari went in, closing the door softly behind her. Kotone walked towards her room, dragging her feet before she grabbed the knob and turned. She saw her luggage off to her left, but she was too tired to bother with it and fell onto her bed, sleep claiming her the instant her head hit the soft surface.

For once in her life, ever since the accident, she had a good dream, one of her and Makoto from when they were playing together as kids…

* * *

Kotone washed her face, grateful that for once she didn’t look like she went without sleep again. After depositing her toothbrush in the nearby cup, she adjusted the ribbon she wore, tucked her locket in her jacket, and reached to her doorknob with her bag and headphones. A knock on her door made her jolt back surprised.

“Hey, it’s Yukari. Are you awake?”

“Yeah.”

Her door opened, Yukari seeing Kotone fully prepared.

“Mitsuru-senpai wanted me to take you two to school. It’s a bit early, so you can grab some breakfast downstairs before we go to the monorail.” The two of them came down, knocking on Makoto’s door with no response. They waited another few seconds before raising their hands to knock on the door again, the smell of food wafting from downstairs making them freeze.

“That’s weird. Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai went to school early… I don’t remember either of them saying they could cook, too.” They went down the stairs to see Makoto already up, eggs and bacon cooking on skillets in front of him. The coffee machine had a pot of freshly-brewed coffee, too.

“Hey you two. Breakfast is ready.”

He opened a few cupboards before grabbing some plates and mugs, pouring the coffee and plating the food. He sat down, Kotone taking a seat next to him while Yukari sat opposite. Soon, their plates were empty with the clatter of silverware against the plates.

“That was good…” Kotone relaxed in her chair and stretched while Makoto picked up their plates and deposited them in the sink for someone to clean.

“Come on, Kotone. Makoto, you too. We can catch the monorail on time if we go now.” The three picked up their bags and walked out the front door. Makoto and Kotone put on their headphones before activating their mp3 players, ‘Mass Destruction’ playing on Makoto’s while ‘Wiping All Out’ came from Kotone’s. They waited briefly at the station and saw the train pull in, a dull green.

“It goes right by Gekkoukan High. We get off in about half an hour.”

* * *

“…As you begin the school year, I’d like each of you to remember the proverb, ‘If a job’s worth doing, it’s worth doing well…’”

Makoto slumped backwards, able to tell that this speech was going to drag for a long time. He and Kotone looked at the classroom arrangements, finding Yukari’s name but not their own. Shrugging, they headed towards the faculty office, some things standing out such as a samurai helmet, a foreigner, someone already in their tracksuit, and a student who seemed significantly more mature than the others. Right before he immersed himself in another loop of his music, the student behind him tapped his shoulder.

“Hey, new guy.”

Makoto turned his head slightly, his head phones still hovering over his ears.

“I heard you came to school with Yukari and the other new girl. You know if either of them has a boyfriend?”

“Don’t know, and in Yukari-san’s case, don’t care.”

“Ooh, are you crushing on the new girl too-“

Makoto’s glare shut the boy up, making him stammer before he tried to fish for more information.

“S-so, uh… how well do you know Yuk-“

“I hear talking.” A stern male voice carried over his head. “I believe it’s someone in Ms. Toriumi’s class…”

Makoto settled his headphones on his ears, finally immersing himself in his world of music. Looking over the crowd, he noticed Kotone doing the same.

* * *

Ms. Toriumi slammed her organizer on the podium to silence the class.

“Class, I’d like to introduce two new transfers. If you would.”

“…Makoto Yuki.”

Makoto’s voice carried throughout the class, despite his low volume. He leaned back and took in his classmates. The uncaring tone he used made his interest as subtle as a brick to the face, but that didn’t stop the rumors from flowing, especially from some female students.

_‘The new transfer’s kinda cool.’_

_‘You think I have a shot?’_

_‘I heard he came to school with Takeba. You think they’re already dating?’_

_‘Cool? I think he’s cute. He looks so mysterious…’_

“I’m Kotone Shiomi. I hope we get along this year.” She bowed, and this time a rush of rumors from the boys spread throughout the classroom.

_‘Damn, she’s cute. You think she’s easy or not?’_

_‘2500 yen says she’s my girlfriend by summer break.’_

_‘As if.’_

_‘Crap, the other guy’s glaring at us!’_

_‘You think he’s seeing both Yukari and her?’_

“Let’s see… You two can take those seats in the center second row.”

As the two walked to their seats, they noticed Yukari in the row directly behind theirs. She gave a little wave that Kotone returned before the two settled in their seats.

* * *

Kotone packed up her stuff after the last period ended, waiting on Yukari and Makoto when a loud voice called out from the other side of the classroom.

“’Sup, dude!?”

She jumped, and seeing Makoto stand up, hid behind him. A student with a goatee wearing a baseball cap, the uniform blazer, and a dull blue dress shirt walked up wearing a giant grin.

“Haha, you’re like a deer in headlights. I’m Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya.”

Junpei held out his hand, but Makoto stared at it blankly before looking back up to the odd boy in front of him.

“I transferred here a few years ago. I know how tough it is bein’ the new kid, so I thought I’d check up on you in case you had a rough first day.”

Yukari audibly sighed and smacked the back of Junpei’s head, the boy recoiling. “At it again, huh? I swear you’ll talk to anything if it looked human. Don’t you ever think you might be bothering someone?”

“Yuka-tan… jeez, I was just tryin’ ta be friendly over here…”

“Anyways, I’m surprised all three of us are here in the same homeroom together. Some coincidence, huh?”

“Yeah.” Kotone relaxed and spoke up, coming out from her Makoto-shaped cover. “I’m glad to have another friend here.”

“’Another’…? Oh, right. I’m glad too.”

“Um, hello? Did you forget me? I’m here too…” Junpei waved his hands in front of their faces only to be swatted aside by Makoto.

“Personal space.”

“Do you three know each other or something?” Junpei carried on, ignoring what Makoto said. “I heard you came to school together. A guy and two cute girls comin’ to school together… C’mon, gimme the dirt!”

Kotone hid behind Makoto again and Yukari rolled her eyes, leaving Junpei to turn back to Makoto. He slung an arm around his shoulder. “Come on, you know you want to…”

“Personal space.”

“Hey, she’s clinging onto your uniform and you aren’t telling her to back off!”

Makoto looked as if he was asked why water was wet.

“Personal space.”

“This is what I mean, Junpei.” Yukari whacked the boy with her school bag, causing him to release his grip on Makoto. “Anyways, I have to take care of some stuff for Archery Club. Don’t make any rumors, Junpei.”

Yukari’s pink cardigan soon disappeared from the crowd of students, leaving the two with Junpei.

Makoto turned on a dime and left, Kotone still clutching onto his blazer as she followed. He passed one side of his headphones to Kotone, and turned on his mp3 to drown out the gossip Junpei was spouting on the way back to their dorms.

_> When the Moon’s Reaching for the Stars_

_> Play_

* * *

The door to the dorm building creaked open and Makoto and Kotone walked in. Mitsuru was conspicuously in the lounge, holding two black organizers with identically-sized sheaves of documents inside each. Written in gold on each were the names ‘Makoto Yuki’ and ‘Kotone Shiomi’.

“Welcome back.”

“…Mitsuru-senpai, why do you have our transcripts?”

“I was simply reviewing your academic history. It seems that you both have done some impressive things in your last schools.”

“Thank you Mitsuru-senpai.” Kotone stood by her childhood friend, returning the other side of his headphones to him. “Do you mind if we borrow the lounge for a bit to study today’s lecture topics?”

“Of course. I’m glad you two are taking an interest in your studies. I’ll take these upstairs.” Mitsuru left, taking the organizers with her and going up the staircase. Kotone and Makoto took out their books and began talking about the lessons. Soon, their conversation veered to trying to reconnect everything that happened after their separation.

“What was it like after we stopped meeting up? What were you doing since then?” Makoto touched on the topic gingerly, not wanting to cause a breakdown.

“…Not much. You remember the locket my mom always wore, right?” She took out her heart locket and paused, waiting for him to nod. “I got some stuff from my parents, but the one thing that everyone in the will agreed on was to leave me this before we ended up at the foster house. After we separated, I just did whatever I could to take my mind off of it, like music and clubs.” She opened it to reveal the photos inside. “I found a picture of us in an old photo album a few years later and wanted to add it in, so I found a way to do that. Honestly, sometimes this was the only reason I could get through a bad day. Then I transferred on a full scholarship and, well, you know the rest.”

Makoto nodded, pulling out his pendant. “The same goes for me, but I didn’t really do any clubs aside from student council. I got this pendant from when I went to Kyoto with my foster family once, but I remember holding onto a photo of us too. Thankfully, the store clerk told me I could put a photo in there, so I used that photo for it. Eventually, I also got a scholarship and now I’m here.

He smirked slightly noticing the common ground between the two. “Funny coincidence that we had photos of ourselves in necklaces and we listen to a lot of music now. Mind if I see your playlist?”

“Only if I get to look at yours.”

They exchanged mp3 players and scrolled through the menus, stifling their laughter at the multiple similar titles and artists. They had a few tracks that the other didn’t have, though, such as Wiping All Out and Mass Destruction, but seeing the expressions on each other’s faces when they returned their devices made them break out in laughter.

“I didn’t know you listened to Lotus Juice!”

“Same here!”

After they caught their breaths, they collected their stuff and looked at the clock.

“Woah, it’s already that late? I’ll see you tomorrow then. G’night.”

“Night, Makoto!”

They quietly made their way upstairs, brushing by a silver-haired male student wearing a red sweater-vest and brass knuckles. After organizing their luggage, they went to bed for their next day of school, feeling happier than before to be back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to plug the fics that eventually inspired me writing this fic. Check them out!
> 
> Shenjay - The Fools' Tournament (Fanfiction.net only): https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7082084/1/The-Fools-Tournament
> 
> GrimReaperJr1232 - Death from Within: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657655
> 
> Various bits of fluff will be inserted but if a scene is glossed over then assume it happens but slightly changed to account for both Makoto and Kotone.


	3. Will and Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orpheus and Eurydice respond to Makoto and Kotone, and a mysterious dream that produces a key raises more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muh brain. It hurt but it wanted me to write.

The door to the dorm opened and Makoto and Kotone walked in, sluggish from their second day of school. This time, they saw Yukari and a brown-haired man in a tan suit and glasses talking together before turning towards them.

“Oh, they’re back.”

“So, these are your new dormmates… Good evening. I’m Shuji Ikutsuki , the Chairman of the Board at Gekkoukan.”

Makoto cocked his head, curious why someone with such a high position would come to this dorm, of all places tonight.

“’Ikutsuki’… hard to say, isn’t it? That’s why I don’t like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied doing so. Please, have a seat.”

Makoto and Kotone settled into the nearby couch, sitting opposite Yukari and to the left of Ikutsuki. 

“I’m trying to sort out the confusion regarding your room assignments, but in the meantime, do you have anything to ask?”

Kotone started, more used to talking to instead of threatening other people than Makoto. “Why are you at this dorm? Isn’t there other stuff you need to focus on?”

“I’m here to welcome you, of course. Though I would be lying if I said that was my only task here. Where’s Mitsuru, Yukari?”

She gestured upwards before slouching back.

“Ah… as diligent as always. It wouldn’t hurt to say hello, though…”

Makoto remembered the boy he passed by yesterday. “Who’s the silver-haired boy I passed by yesterday?”

“That would be Akihiko Sanada,  a senior and  captain of the boxing team. Rather brash and stubborn , but a  very determined and kind individual. His friend used to live here  as well , but… he left the dorm a few years ago. ” A pause hung over the group. “ …Any other questions?”

“Last night…” Makoto and Kotone began before they paused. Makoto continued, “do you know anything about what happened last night?”

Yukari stiffened up, Ikutsuki raising an eyebrow with a look of… amusement? in his eyes. “Why do you ask?”

“…”

“You were probably tired. I wouldn’t worry about it. Just remember to sleep early. As they say, ‘The early bird catches the bookworm!’”

The second-years all visibly cringed. “…forgive the bad pun.”

Ikutsuki left and went upstairs, Yukari getting up shortly after. “…You'll get used to his lame jokes . ”

Yukari followed Ikutsuki out of the lounge. As soon as she was out of sight, they both yawned and picked up their bags. Giving each other a short “Night.” at the stairs, they changed into their pajamas and tucked themselves in for the night, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Makoto’s eyes opened, finding himself in a dark place with a black-and-white checkered floor. Looking around, he saw Kotone’s silhouette in the same scenario. Before he could do anything, his feet were moving him forwards to see Kotone doing the same. Eventually they reached a blue double door that opened for the both of them. A blinding light enveloped them as they walked in.

…

Soft piano music filled their ears, much more different from the hip-hop energy of Lotus Juice’s music. Despite the fact that they were standing just a moment before, they found themselves seated on a soft blue velvet couch with a lyre ornament between them. In front of them sat a long-nosed spindly man in a black suit and gloves. He held out a hand, showing his eerie but somehow not unnerving smile. As the light dissipated, they saw that they were in a large blue elevator, the walls and floor draped in blue velvet. Two figures stood by the long-nosed man, a man and woman on either side.

“Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear guests. My name is Igor. I am pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Igor motioned to the people beside him. “These are my assistants, Theodore and Elizabeth. They are residents here, like myself. Their duties shall be explained at another date.”

“Pleased to meet you.”

“I’m glad to meet you.”

“This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter… It’s been a while since we’ve had a guest , let alone two .” Igor snapped his fingers, the slim organizer from  their first day  back  in Iwatodai materializing on the table between them. With a gesture, it opened to reveal the two signed contracts.

“Only those who have signed a contract may enter this place… henceforth, you are a treasured guest of the Velvet Room. Here, you will receive aid to hone your unique ability from the three of us. All you must do is assume responsibility for your choices.”

“The next time you come here will be of your own accord. Please, take these.” Elizabeth spoke up before approaching Makoto with Theodore doing the same. They handed two iridescent keys to their guests that solidified and settled in their hands.

“Until we meet again…”

* * *

Makoto woke up early again and got dressed. It’s been a habit for him, but this time it felt different. That weird dream ended the moment he woke up, and he felt like he was awake the whole time.  He dragged his stuff downstairs to see Kotone looking through the fridge, as awake as him.

“…Morning. You look like you just rolled out of bed.” Makoto walked over and started brewing some coffee.

“Look who’s talking…”

“So, uh… about that dream… you had it too, right? The Velvet Room, I think?”

“It definitely wasn’t a dream…” Kotone reached into a pocket and pulled out a key made out of a shining  golden metal. The emblem of the Velvet Room was engraved on the face of the key. Casually, Makoto reached into his pocket to feel something small and cold, pulling it out to reveal the same key. A “huh” escaped their lips before they pocketed the keys for later.

“ Wanna talk about it before we go to bed?”

Kotone nodded.

Not long after , they found themselves finishing the last of the coffee and fully  waking up. On the walk to the monorail, Kotone shared her headphones with  Makoto and set it to one of the songs she listened to that Makoto didn’t have.

_ >A Way of Life – Shoji Meguro _

_ >Play _

Eventually, they reached Gekkoukan again only to be intercepted by Junpei.

“Hey, you two! Pretty nice day we’re  havin ’, huh? Sky’s blue, we’re young… what more could you ask for?”

“Personal space.”

“Dammit, man… stop  bein ’ a mood killer. Speakin ’ of mood killers though… pretty sure we have Ekoda today. Ugh,  prolly just  gonna sleep through class. At least napping in class feels great even if getting screwed later on doesn’t .”

“Don’t sleep in class, Junpei-san.” Kotone paused  her mp3 player.

“Aw, c’mon!  Yuki , you agree with me, right?”

“…Personal space.”

The three of them walked towards the school building . As they approached the front door, Kotone laughed at the boys’ antics  and Makoto’s insistence on personal space.

* * *

“So, what do you think about these keys?” Makoto turned his key in his hand  as he sat on his bed. Kotone pulled over his desk chair and rubbed hers.

“I don’t know… They’re weird. One day we don’t even know they exist, but suddenly they appear in our pockets the next day?”

“Let’s hold onto them for now. We have two of them, and somehow had the same dream. I feel like even if we threw it away, it’d just come back to us.” Makoto put the key in his shirt pocket and yawned. “What time is it…?”

They looked at the clock.

_ *tick* _

_ *tock* _

_ *tick* _

_ *tock* _

_ *tick* _

The uneasy feeling of the weird time settled over the two. They both tensed up, looking out the window. A full moon, but it seemed unnatural. It was large and covered in a greenish aura that unnerved them. Soon, they heard the slam of the front dorm door followed by some inaudible panicked conversation.

The building shook like an earthquake was happening. Makoto grabbed Kotone and hid under his desk, shielding both their heads.

Muted footsteps ran up the stairs and some frantic conversation passed. Again, they couldn’t make out a word of what was going on until they heard a knock on the door.

“Are you awake? Come on, answer!” They heard Yukari’s voice on the other side before some harsher pounding rang throughout Makoto’s room.

“Yuki! Open the door, now! ” The pair got out from their cover and rushed to open the door to see Yukari and the silver haired boy, Akihiko, standing there. Akihiko had a pair of brass knuckles on again, but he clutched his side and winced every now and then. He was obviously injured, despite being armed with his fists and the same type of silver gun he saw on Yukari’s leg holster.

“What’s going -“

“No time to explain! Just come on!”

They ran through the hallways to the stairs, taking them two at a time. They passed the room on the fourth floor, breaking through the lock on the rooftop door and stumbling through .

“Whew… I think we’re safe for now…” Yukari breathed a sigh of relief which was quickly interrupted by Mitsuru’s voice suddenly filling their heads.

“Akihiko, Takeba! The ones down here aren’t the one you saw! I’m trying to hold them off, but I sense the big one heading to where you are right now!”

“Yukari, get ready. Protect Yuki and Shiomi.”

“Akihiko-senpai, wait! You’re injured-”

“We’re  gonna be more than just injured if we don’t do something!” He reached for his gun, the engraving of the letters S.E.E.S. glinting off the moonlight. Yukari followed suit, but the hand that held the gun trembled and her grip somewhat loosened.

The building shook again, this time with an audible squelching from whatever creature had chased them up here. Suddenly, a blue mask with the roman numeral I rose over the roof ledge, held up by a mysterious black hand. It was rotated like it was looking around before the rest of the monster crawled along, revealing it to be a mass of hands and arms with a weird tangled core. The hands reached in, pulling out a large  amount of swords that it swung around with ease.

“Come,  Polydeuces !”

Akihiko raised the gun to the middle of his forehead, pulling the trigger before a blue aura emanated behind him. In the glow, a  silver  long-haired man wearing  what looked like  body armor materialized from shards that erupted opposite where Akihiko shot himself. It charged at the mass of hands before being swatted aside by a sword.

As soon as  Polydeuces appeared, he vanished with Akihiko wincing visibly. He tried again approaching from a different angle, only to be met with the same result. Before he squeezed the trigger a third time, one of the arms got close enough to hit him across the rooftop, leaving the gun-like object to clatter against the tile and slide towards the remaining three high-schoolers. Yukari reacted, pulling her gun out and pointing it at herself with both hands.

“Akihiko-senpai!”

Yukari attempted to squeeze, but her finger shook and she started hyperventilating before getting hit to the other side of the roof. Her gun fell similarly in front of the two, and the monster started creeping after her.

Makoto looked at Akihiko’s gun while Kotone looked at Yukari’s. The moon reflected off of the blue insert in the handle, both their eyes going wide before flashbacks of the night their parents died flew through their heads. Suddenly, the world around them flashed white with the small boy in inmate clothes appearing before them.

“Go on… you know what to do…”

Slowly, they picked up the guns in front of them. They got up, drawing the attention of the armed figure in front of them. They put the guns to their heads, pointed at their temples before they said alternately:

“Pe…”

“…r…”

“…so…”

“…NA!”

Their fingers twitched, blue shards flying towards each other and clashing, two auras radiating from the pair. A strong gust billowed beneath them, causing their hair to fly wild and revealing Makoto’s scar, which glowed slightly blue.

_** I am thou… Thou art I… ** _

Two voices said this in unison, one deep and one soft.

_** From the sea of souls, we heed thy call. ** _

_** As we left this world as one, we return together. ** _

A robotic puppet-like figure formed behind Makoto, revealing white hair in the same haircut as his. One visible red eye flashed before a lyre materialized on its back in a blue flash. The speaker embedded in its torso boomed with the first voice.

_** We are Orpheus, master of strings… ** _

Behind Kotone, another figure emerged, the blue shards forming its  golden sleek body. Flowing auburn hair trailed from the figure’s head that was accentuated by its eyes, eerily similar to Orpheus’s. Its hands were thin, a pale white and showing no joints as it moved stiffly.

_** And Eurydice,  lover of Orpheus. ** _

_** As we come from death’s grasp, we shall return… ** _

_** But now, embrace the life bestowed unto you… and fight! ** _

The figures leaned forwards, dashing as Orpheus slammed his lyre into the blue mask, causing it to fracture slightly. Drawing back his lyre, Orpheus  sidestepped to allow Eurydice to hold a hand out, causing multiple flames to erupt around it. Once again, Orpheus attacked, swiping at an arm and causing its hand to fly off, the sword and hand dissolving into red ichor.

Suddenly, static covered the two figures as they reunited, a migraine erupting in their heads as all four of them clutched their heads simultaneously. They screamed, Makoto’s and Kotone’s eyes glowing blue before the heads of Orpheus and Eurydice exploded, the halves of an evil-looking skull mask emerging from the bodies before merging. The mask glowed blue with a black head appearing inside, its body forming from the remaining glow. A figure clad in black stood where Orpheus and Eurydice once did, white elbow-length gloves and white knee-length boots providing the only contrast to the silhouette. A chain of coffins hovered over its back, connected to the new figure’s shoulders.

“Aah…  aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrRRRRGGGHH !”

Makoto collapsed on his knees , Kotone following suit and supporting herself against Makoto’s shoulder. The figure drew its sword before letting out a large roar.

The tangled mess of arms shot out, its arms stretching as 6 large swords flew towards the sudden addition to the fight. Effortlessly, the coffin-bearing figure parried each strike and sliced each hand, dissolving them into nothingness before rushing in. With a simple swipe, it cut the mask in two as if there was nothing there and began ruthlessly stabbing the mass of goo , its blood flying with each laceration . Once most of it dissolved, it held out an arm with  the last wriggling  remains  of the  monster before  squeezing it, letting it drip to the ground and disintegrate. It roared before its mask began cracking, a blue glow cutting it into the halves it was before Orpheus and Eurydice fell. Soon, the figure dissipated and left the floating blue masks, which burned away to reform the Master of Strings and his wife.

Neither Makoto nor Kotone could stand up before their eyes shut, their bodies surrounded by lingering flames that were eventually painted in the blackness of unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, erratic upload schedule but I hope you enjoy this chapter while I promptly collapse from burnout.


	4. Into Tartarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakey wakey, persona story fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> I can officially say that school and writer's block are really good at keeping me from writing. This fic is one that I feel that I can write more easily so my priorities will likely shift to writing this fic more often. Trying to balance all this is stressful, but huge thanks to the Church of Kasumi Discord and Shusumicord for keeping me motivated even when I didn't feel like writing, and hopefully you enjoy this chapter!

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

Makoto’s eyes opened slowly. Looking around, he saw a head of light brown hair and a pink cardigan, contrasting against the pale walls of the room he was in. Looking down at himself, he was no longer wearing his casual clothes, but a light-colored hospital gown with an IV stuck in his arm.

“You’re awake!”

Yukari relaxed in her chair after seeing Makoto’s eyes open. He looked around to see himself in a hospital bed and the only other person in the room.

“…Where’s Kotone?”

“She’s in another room, but she’s still asleep. Akihiko-senpai and Mitsuru-senpai are dealing with their injuries, so they might be out of the dorm for a bit. That aside, it’s been over a week! The doctor said you were just exhausted, but I wasn’t expecting you to sleep for so long!”

Yukari took a deep breath. “Sorry, got a bit worked up there. You’re in Tatsumi Memorial Hospital right now. It’s a short walk from the station, so it’ll be quick to check in on Kotone and our senpais.”

Makoto wore a wry grin but didn’t say anything.

“Um… I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything up on the rooftop… Even when I was supposed to protect you… I just keep messing up, huh? But your power was amazing, especially with Kotone-san’s…”

“What was that thing we fought?”

“They’re called Shadows. The power you used there… we call it a ‘Persona’. You’ll get everything explained to you later. See you at school tomorrow? I’ll tell the others you woke up.”

Makoto nodded, and Yukari took it as her cue to walk out, stopping in the doorway after she opened the door.

“Oh, take it easy, okay? Call the nurse if you need anything. I’m sure she can help. …Bye.”

The door closed, and Makoto settled back into his pillow and shut his eyes again. By the time he woke up, he was free to go back to the dorm.

* * *

Kotone’s chest rose and fell with each breath she took, covered by the blanket and her clothes. Luckily, she didn’t need to wear a mask to breathe, but she was sleeping heavily. Makoto sat next to her, watching intently to make sure nothing wrong happened. A ring from his phone snapped him out of his focus, though.

“Yuki, is this you?”

“Mitsuru-senpai? How do you have my number?”

“I took it from your records, but never mind that. I want you to meet with me and the Chairman tonight. 4th floor.”

“Okay.” Makoto hung up. He never liked phone calls, especially when he was listening to music. Sending one last look at Kotone’s sleeping figure, Makoto left the hospital and took the train to the dorm.

…

“Ah, there you are.” Ikutsuki greeted Makoto from his seat in the large room. Looking around, Makoto saw a large computer terminal on his left and his seniors, Ikutsuki, and Yukari sitting around a modern wooden coffee table. He took a seat and noticed a metal briefcase sitting next to Ikutsuki.

“…You needed me?”

“Yes, in fact. I was hoping to talk to you and Shiomi-san today, but it seems she is still recovering from the… incident on the roof.” Makoto faced the floor; Kotone’s sleeping face and the myriad of swords and arms they fought last vividly pictured in his mind’s eye.

“Allow me to start with this: would you believe me if I said a day consisted of over 24 hours?”

A pause hung over the room before Makoto sighed. “…I guess you know about that time too, don’t you?“

“You noticed the signs of it too, right? Coffins where people once stood, no electronics were functioning… We call it the Dark Hour. A time period hidden between each day, always occurring at midnight sharp.” Mitsuru leaned forwards, intrigued at Makoto’s lack of surprise from the information he was given.

“Not just that, but you remember those creatures, right? Especially the one on the roof the other day. Those are Shadows. They’re only around during the Dark Hour, and attack anyone not in a coffin.” Akihiko grinned and pumped his fist, slightly awkwardly thanks to the bandaging that bulged under his sleeve. “It’s our job to defeat them. Exciting, right?”

“Akihiko! Why are you like this? You were critically injured during the fight on the rooftop!”

Ikutsuki held up a hand to stop the inevitable argument that would flare up between the two. They quieted before he got to the point. “We’re a school club called the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, or S.E.E.S for short. Mitsuru is the club leader, and I’m the advisor. You’ve already met Akihiko-“

“Hey.”

“-and as you can probably tell, all of us here are able to function during the Dark Hour. Most of us also have a power that allows us to fight against the Shadows: a Persona. They can only be defeated by persona-users, so I would like to ask you this.” Ikutsuki reached for the briefcase and set it down on the table, flicking the clasps open to reveal a red armband, a silver gun-like object identical to the one he used on the roof, and a holster. “We are in desperate need of firepower. Would you like to join S.E.E.S?”

Makoto slid his hand into his pocket and looked at the items set in the briefcase in front of him. His thoughts raced, flipping between the two options and thinking through the information he was given.

_“I was hoping to talk to you and Shiomi-san today…”_

_“…injured during the fight on the rooftop!”_

_“…only be defeated by persona-users…”_

“I’ll think about it… if you wanted to talk with me and Kotone, I’ll give my answer when she does.”

“Very well then. I’ll have another Evoker prepared for her in case she chooses to join. In the meanwhile, you can stay at this dorm until your decision is made. It’s much safer than the others during the Dark Hour, after all.”

“Understood.”

“Oh, and… should Shiomi-san wake up while you’re around, please let her know I wish to speak to both of you.”

Makoto got up and put on his headphones and picked out some music as he walked up to the door. With a soft click, there was one less person in the room.

* * *

Makoto was back in his usual spot the next day after school, sitting by Kotone while he completed his homework. Thoughts of the proposal to join S.E.E.S ran through his head and clouded his focus from the history scenario he was trying to work out. Frustrated, he let his pen fall to the surface of the table and he groaned in frustration before turning to Kotone.

“Sleeping as peacefully as yesterday…” A small smile played at the ends of his lips and he gripped his pendant loosely. He turned his chair to face her and leaned back, preparing to listen to some music until he heard her stir.

“Mmm… where am I…?” Kotone shuffled a bit before pulling herself into a more upright position and idly scratched at her arm before wincing. “Ah! Dang it…”

“Kotone, careful.” Her eyes widened and she turned to the bluenette sitting next to her. “You’ll hurt yourself.”

“Makoto? What are you doing here?”

“We’re in Tatsumi Memorial Hospital right now. After the fight on the roof, apparently, we both passed out. I woke up about two days ago.”

“Then why are you-“ Kotone began to ask before a thought dawned on her. Makoto looked away and scratched his neck, a light blush forming on his face. “Were you here watching over me? D’aww, you can care! Was it because of our promise when we were 5?”

_Makoto was laughing, holding a stick and a bucket while standing next to the small sandcastle Kotone was sitting in. He swiped at the air, eventually raising the stick triumphantly in the air at the 3rd imaginary dragon he killed._

_“My hero!” Kotone playfully cooed. She smiled, but more seriously, “I wish you could do this for me even when we aren’t pretending…”_

_“Don’t worry! I will!”_

_Kotone seemed to be slightly surprised, but asked with a slight blush. “Promise?”_

_Makoto only held out his hand, pinky extended while he excitedly declared:_

_“As long as I’m around, I promise I’ll protect you Kotone!”_

Both of them flashed back to their memory of playing in the sandbox at the shrine. Makoto seemed to blush further and said nothing before he remembered Ikutsuki’s words.

“Ah, right. Kotone, the Chairman wanted to speak with us when you woke up. 4th floor of the dorm. It’s about the fight on the rooftop.”

“With both of us…? Okay.” She nodded and noticed a nurse pass by the door and look in slightly. Kotone motioned for her to come in and started talking to her about being discharged today, at which Makoto collected his things and stepped out of the room to give both himself and her some privacy. Taking out his phone, he went to his recent calls and selected Mitsuru’s phone number.

“Yuki? Do you need something?”

“Kotone’s awake.”

“Wha- Ok, I’ll tell the chairman. I presume you’ve made your decision, then?”

“Yep.”

“I’ll see you tonight then.” With a beep, the call disconnected and he snapped his phone shut. A short while later, the nurse exited the room and told him that Kotone’s discharge was scheduled for 6 pm today.

He had some time before he needed to head back with Kotone.

* * *

Kotone found herself standing in front of the large door on the 4th floor. She looked to her left and saw Makoto’s impassive eyes looking at the knob, not betraying his emotions.

“After you.”

He opened the door to be greeted by the dorm residents and Ikutsuki who had a second briefcase with him. They trailed into the room and after Ikutsuki gave his spiel on Shadows, Personas, and S.E.E.S and introduced Akihiko to Kotone, he extended the same offer to Kotone that he did to Makoto. They shared a look before she nodded and the rest of the residents turned to Makoto with expectant looks in their eyes.

“Well, Yuki-san? Have you made your decision?”

“I’ll join.” He reached over and grabbed the Evoker in the briefcase before turning it over in his hands.

“Whew… I was worried you’d say no.” Yukari let out a relieved sigh.

“I’m afraid that’s all the time I can afford to spend here. I have some other duties to attend to, but it seems that we have barely enough manpower to explore there soon. Mitsuru, I trust you can sort out arrangements with weapons?”

“Of course.”

“Good. With that, I take my leave.” Ikutsuki left the room with a pleasant smile and the members of S.E.E.S sat awkwardly for a bit. Mitsuru pulled out her phone and began talking before Akihiko got up and announced, “I’ll be headed to the convenience store to get some stuff. You guys need anything?

The girls shook their heads at the same time, but Makoto took the opportunity. “Mind getting me some cup ramen?”

“Sure. I was about to get some anyways. Any type you want in particular?”

“Meh. Any’s fine.”

“’Kay. Pay me back later.” Akihiko left, grabbing some brass knuckles before he headed out in case he had to fight, Yukari going to her room soon after. Eventually, Kotone and Makoto left the room with their new S.E.E.S gear, preparing themselves for their new lives fighting Shadows.

Mitsuru finally ended her call after giving out concise orders to the other end, preparing an arsenal for the new recruits to test. Looking out, she saw the moon now in a waning crescent, and allowed herself to lose herself in her thoughts.

* * *

Makoto found Junpei even more irritating to deal with today.

Maybe it was his wide grin or stupid look, maybe it was the way he was giggling when Makoto had enough and asked what was going on, but all he knew was that somehow, today, he wasn’t in the best mood thanks to Junpei.

Mitsuru stopped by during lunch and called him and Kotone out, asking to speak with them at the dorm after school. After nodding and waiting out the rest of the school day, Makoto and Kotone walked back to see Mitsuru standing next to an opened trapdoor.

“You’re back. Come, let’s get you prepared for tomorrow night.” Mitsuru gestured to the stairs leading down. Uneasily, they looked at each other before setting their bags down in the lounge and following her down into an incredibly extensive armory.

“These weapons are forged specially to damage shadows. You may take your pick of any of them.” A quick glance revealed that the weapons around them seemed to entirely be polearms, swords, blunt objects, and the like. The only ranged weapon seemed to be a bow and arrow.

Trying to get a feel for it, Kotone ultimately shook her head before handing it to Makoto and looking elsewhere. Makoto test-fired it and checked the draw weight but put it back, unsatisfied. He looked at the blunt objects and tried a few swings with a mace and a club, dismissing them by virtue of being too heavy. He eventually gravitated to the swords, pulling out a slim one-handed longsword that he could swing efficiently and precisely.

While Makoto tested out his weapon, Kotone looked at the swords as well, trying out a saber before she put it away after almost losing her grip on it and throwing it at a shelf. She struggled to lift up a broadsword that was nearby, and lost interest in the swords. Looking over at the polearms, she grabbed a spear and tried swinging it before seeing that she tended to swipe more with it. Soon after, she found herself effortlessly swinging around a naginata with as much proficiency as Makoto had with his sword.

“Perfect. You may store your weapons in your rooms, but please do not take them out with you unless we’re in the Dark Hour. If you wish to practice, we have blunter training weapons that are identical to those weapons.” The three eventually left the basement and passed Yukari, who went in with some training arrows.

…

“Hey Makoto-kun! Kotone-chan! Akihiko-senpai wants to see you guys!”

They came down the stairs, seeing their silver-haired senior standing in the door with his coat slung over his shoulder. He had a cocky smirk that didn’t go away.

“Hey, you two. There’s someone I want to introduce. Hurry up!”

“Hold your horses! This thing’s heavy…”

Makoto inwardly groaned at the goateed second year in front of him. ‘You have got to be kidding me…’ Not only was his day more insufferable due to Junpei’s oddly giddy mood, now said classmate was also his dormmate.

“Wait, he’s staying here?” Yukari was incredulous. “Don’t tell me-“

“I bumped into him last night. He has the potential, but he only awakened to it recently… I told him about us and he wanted to help.”

Sheepishly, Junpei elaborated on the events of last night. “He found me cryin’ like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a buncha coffins. Man, that was embarrassing. Sounds like it’s normal for first-timers like us. Right, Makoto?” Junpei slung his arm over Makoto’s shoulders again, but all Makoto did was shoot him an unamused look.

“Personal space.”

“You know, Junpei, I’m pretty sure neither me nor Makoto had that issue.” Kotone tapped her chin.

“Big deal. It happens to everyone else.” Clearly dissatisfied, he tried to change the topic and took his arm off Makoto to his relief. “Man, I was shocked to hear about you guys, though. Glad I’m not the only one. It could get kinda lonely, ya know? Bet you’re stoked havin’ me join, right?”

“I think that’s enough introductions. Looks like we have enough people here now, though. I think we’re about ready to explore Tartarus now. The chairman should fill you guys in tomorrow.” Akihiko wore a determined grin. “C’mon. Let’s get a weapon picked out for you before we set out.”

“Got it, senpai!” Junpei called after Akihiko, who was lifting the trapdoor easily. “Tartarus, huh… sounds like toothpaste.”

Makoto felt that he eye-rolled and facepalmed more today than he had in his whole life.

* * *

The following night, after a quick debriefing from Ikutsuki, every member of S.E.E.S brought all their necessary equipment for their first expedition into Tartarus. At least, that was what they were led to believe.

Junpei was the first to voice their confusion at the fact that they were standing outside the front gates of Gekkoukan High.

“Here? What’re we doin’ at the school?”

“Wait for it…” Akihiko was looking at his phone, which was displaying the time.

23:59:56

23:59:57

23:59:58

23:59:59

00:00:00

The instant midnight struck, the aura of the Dark Hour enveloped the city around them, pooling close to the school building. It seeped in between each brick, causing a low rumbling to emanate from the school before large creaking noises and a clattering noise accompanied the sudden growth in height of the building. It continued rising, new structures wrapping around it as the spire grew and grew until the sounds suddenly stopped, revealing a tower that seemed to touch the moon’s surface.

“This is Tartarus, a labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour.”

“What the heck?! What happened to our school!?” Junpei was still in shock over the emergence of a tower in the place of their school.

“This is the shadow nest you were talking about?” Kotone asked Mitsuru inquisitively. She set her naginata upright and leaned on it. Makoto just stood silently, staring up at the tower with a hand in his pocket.

“Why does our school turn into… this?” He posed his question towards Mitsuru, but wasn’t given an answer. “…You don’t know, do you?”

“Well, maybe now we’ll find out.” Akihiko began walking towards the grand doorway. “We’ve never gone past the entrance except to take a peek; this is our first time exploring.”

“Akihiko…”

“I know, I know… Since Mitsuru and I are still injured and you guys need outside support, I’m staying behind with her.”

The group walked towards the doors, which opened slowly to reveal the grand lobby. A staircase leading to a giant clock face took up the center back of the floor, the top of it barely reaching halfway to the ceiling. A strange golden device with a green aura sat in the corner to their right, and a golden clock stood to the left of the staircase. Greek architecture surrounded them, ornate pillars over 5 times their height seemingly holding up the rest of the tower above. A soft light surrounded them, most of it coming from the ceiling giving everything a regal, yet supernatural feel.

“Woah… this place is huge!”

“It’s so creepy, too…” Yukari tensed up slightly, tightening her grip on her bow.

The second-years began walking towards the staircase before Mitsuru stopped them.

“Hold on. We need to pick a field leader for expeditions like these. I can only direct you so much before you need orders directly from someone nearby.”

“A leader…?” Junpei took in the words before jumping up and down like a little kid, waving his hand in the air. “Oh, oh, me me me! Pick me!”

Akihiko looked at Kotone and Makoto, resting his chin in his hand. “It’s between you two.”

The capped student in question groaned at the fact that he was ignored. “One of them…?”

“They have experience fighting Shadows. Not to mention, you’d be a better leader if you remembered to bring your weapon into Tartarus to begin with, Iori.”

At Mitsuru’s remark, Junpei looked at his hands which were conspicuously missing the large broadsword he brought with him. He rushed out while Makoto and Kotone shared a look and started discussing who should take the leader role. As their last teammate re-entered Tartarus with his weapon, Makoto and Kotone nodded in agreement, offering their proposal.

“We’ll split leader roles. I have a feeling this’ll work out better than one or the other.” With a confident look, Akihiko nodded and they began going to the stairs to actually explore Tartarus.

Suddenly, Kotone and Makoto felt a warmth in their pockets and fumbled slightly before pulling out their keys, which emitted a sharp glow that guided their attention to a blue double door that sat opposite the strange device to their right. Curious, they were drawn there to the confusion of the rest of their teammates and slotted their keys into the doors. As the keys fit into the keyholes, their vision faded to white.

* * *

“Ah, welcome back. I’ve been expecting you.”

The white faded from their vision, lingering slightly on the edges. The Velvet room surrounded them, both Makoto and Kotone seated in the same place on the same couch and Igor seated opposite them.

“The time has come to wield your powers. The tower you are about to venture into… How did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist? Regrettably, you are incapable of finding the answer to this as you are now. That is why you must be made aware of the nature of your powers.”

“The nature of our powers?” Makoto tilted his head slightly, revealing a bit of his right eye.

Igor looked down and held his hand over the center of the table, allowing a tarot card to materialize above it. He flipped it over with a gesture, revealing the face to have a man with a rucksack and a dog at its feet. A ‘0’ sat in the bottom of the card.

“In my days in the Velvet Room, I have never seen anything like this, let alone two of the same. Your powers are unique. Like the number zero, it is empty, yet holds infinite possibilities…”

“What do you mean, infinite possibilities?” Kotone asked Igor.

“You both have awakened to the power of Persona. I see Orpheus and Eurydice have heeded your calling… Personas are a facet of your inner self, but it seems that both of you may wield many different Personas and summon them as needed. Furthermore, defeating enemies may reveal many more faces of possibilities before you. Your power shall grow with your strength… Please keep that in mind.”

With a sweeping motion, the card disappeared from the table and Igor returned to his original position, resting his chin on the backs of his hands.

“My spare time is scarce… but please come again of your own accord. It is then I can tell you of my true role and how I may assist you. Until then… Farewell.”

* * *

After a brief attempt at explaining the Velvet Room which none of their teammates could evidently access or see, Makoto, Kotone, Junpei, and Yukari entered the labyrinthine floors of Tartarus for the first time. Momentarily, they felt that they were floating before feeling the ground below them. The area around them lacked a stair back to the entrance, so they pushed onwards through the floor, running into multiple smaller shadows that they easily dispatched with cuts and arrows to their bodies or masks.

Soon, they reached a dead end, taking time to rest before they approached the next floor.

“Hahh… man, goin’ around here is tiring…” Junpei was leaning against a wall with his sword propped up beside him.

“Tell me about it…” Yukari agreed, pulling out a small bottle of medicine and splitting it among the group.

“Guys, we need to keep it short.” Makoto looked around cautiously, Kotone doing the same as they scoped out the area around them.

“Yuki’s right.” Mitsuru interjected in their heads. None of them were used to Mitsuru’s voice suddenly appearing in their heads, but it was something they had to get used to. “Staying too long on a floor isn’t good. All we know is that a very powerful Shadow appears, but we’ve never engaged it in combat. No matter what, do not engage. The last time it got close we barely escaped with our lives.”

The warning seemed to spur Junpei on with a rush of adrenaline. “Let’s go! I don’t wanna be Shadow food!”

After some more running and climbing, they reached a large open area with 3 large black and magenta eagle-shaped Shadows. A device similar to the one at the entrance sat behind it.

“Looks like we can’t get any further without fighting. Let’s go!”

Junpei charged in, slashing vertically with his sword and hitting an eagle in the face but also accidentally lodging his sword in the ground. He tried pulling it out before simply grabbing his evoker and pulling the trigger.

“Hermes!” With a crack, Junpei’s persona appeared and dive kicked the same shadow, weakening it further.

“Io!” Yukari’s persona appeared behind her, spreading its arms out and summoning a blast of wind that glanced off its wings, showing the eagles little worse for wear. “Dammit, that didn’t work?! Take this then!” Nocking an arrow, she let it fly towards its neck, the tip flying through the Shadow and making it collapse to the ground. She attempted to shoot the next one, but missed her shot and instead struck the ceiling.

Makoto and Kotone jumped in behind Junpei’s persona, which was once again gearing up for a divekick before it was interrupted by 3 successive blasts of wind. Hermes was knocked into Junpei, sending them careening into a wall while Makoto lunged, stabbing one in the chest while Kotone slashed at its wings.

“Orpheus!”

“Eurydice!”

Raising their evokers to their heads, they summoned the mythical couple, slamming into each of the eagles that were still flying before smashing the head of the downed eagle, breaking its mask and allowing it to dissolve into nothingness. Suddenly, they were hit by another blast of wind, knocked to a corner. While he picked himself up from the ground, Makoto had an idea and whispered to Kotone, who nodded in turn.

The two leaders smirked to each other, pointing their evokers at each other and firing, allowing their personas to face each other. Orpheus pulled out its lyre and began strumming it while they called out in unison.

“Orpheus, Eurydice! Cadenza!”

Soft music filled the room, healing the party’s wounds and lightening their steps. Another flurry of wind made its way to Junpei, but he moved just out of the way to not get hit.

“Wha- Alright, let’s do this!”

Junpei rushed back in, Hermes slashing upward and launching the eagle high before Yukari shot it out of the air. Makoto went after the last enemy, swiping at the last enemy before it grabbed at his sword, knocking it aside. Makoto looked around, saw Junpei’s sword and dislodged it, wielding it in a defensive style and slashed upwards to allow Kotone to come in and pierce its back with her naginata, dragging it down to the ground.

“This is our chance! Let’s get’im!” Junpei called out, summoning his persona right as Makoto tossed his sword back and picked up his own. All their personas appeared, and with Kotone leading the charge, they all yelled.

“All-out Attack!”

Brutal slashes and smashes rang out throughout the room. They bounced off of walls and allowed their personas to charge in and deal even more damage to the already-vulnerable enemies. Finally, Makoto slashed upwards, jumping and grabbing the arrow Yukari missed before throwing it at the shadows, piercing both their masks and dissolving them into thin air. After looting whatever they could, they activated the device and returned to the entrance, the rush of adrenaline dying down as they left Tartarus.

* * *

Kotone dragged herself to her room, tired after that fight. She changed into her pajamas, but out of curiosity, opened her laptop and started researching her team’s personas.

Io was a girl who was turned into a cow, but was forced to run from her home because of Hera, eventually being worshipped as a goddess in Egypt. She fit Yukari really well, almost too well in her opinion.

Hermes, the twelfth Olympian, was the god of messengers and athletics. Kotone found it funny that Hermes also represented literature and poets, contrary to Junpei’s academic interests, but Hermes’s affinity for athleticism, activity, and mischievousness mirrored that of Junpei’s exactly.

When she looked up Orpheus and Eurydice, however, she grew incredibly flustered. Orpheus, the master of strings and a skilled musician, in Greek mythology, was the husband of Eurydice. Though Eurydice died first, Orpheus was so devoted that he ventured into the depths of the Underworld to rescue her. Despite this, they were separated until Orpheus died himself, reuniting after death.

While Kotone was curious about the constant “death” aspect of their story, all she could process at the moment was that even though they could change Personas, their original Personas, their inner selves, were mythologically husband and wife. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts before she shut her laptop and tucked herself in for bed.

Unfortunately, she would end up coming downstairs the next day with almost little to no sleep and a heavy blush from having multiple awkward dreams of her and Makoto married in the future…

Oh, who was she kidding? They weren’t that close… right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I post this fic on other platforms? I want to know if anyone knows people invested in this ship but don't go on AO3 for one reason or another.


	5. Everyday Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Kotone live out life normally, both in and out of the Dark Hour. An ominous warning looms over their heads, though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy New Year's Eve to everyone not directly across the world from me right now, and Happy New Year's to those who are! Sorry about the long wait for the chapter. I was dealing with school and a whole host of stress-inducing/time-consuming things and finding out more about myself which I didn't know before. There will be a Lifelong chapter coming up next, and hopefully I can get it out soon! Also, I'm officially declaring that from today on, I will either sprinkle in bits of my own art into chapters or leave a "gallery" chapter at the end of the fic with a collection of art from different scenes throughout the fic. Look forward to it, since one of them is in production right now!

“You look like you fell out of bed.”

It seemed like Makoto making breakfast for them was becoming a regular morning routine for them, not that Kotone was complaining today. She collapsed on the table and groaned while Makoto set a cup of coffee in front of her.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

“Mmm….”

“Breakfast is coming soon. Just hold on until then, alright?”

Kotone promptly slumped over in her chair, taking a small sip of her coffee and letting her brain return to a more functional state for the day. Soon, Makoto took a seat next to her, a plate of fluffy pancakes sitting in front of each of them. They ate in silence, Kotone doing her best to shake off the blush from the lingering information she gleaned thanks to her research into their personas.

Thankfully, Makoto seemed to not notice her blush on their way to school, and she was able to completely wipe it from her face before she entered the school gates. Beside her, she noticed Makoto tense up momentarily as they passed the gates they stood in front of just last night before settling back in his usual relaxed pose.

“Tartarus still getting to you?”

“Yeah, it’s just hard trying to remember that there aren’t Shadows here now…”

“…”

“Hey, you guys!” Junpei ran up to them, clearly panting from running to try to get to class on time. “Man, crazy how we still have to come here after _that_ last night- Ow!”

“You moron, don’t phrase it like that!” Kotone lowered her bag while Junpei rubbed the spot that was already forming a bump.

“Anyways, I heard that the sports clubs are open for applications. If ya wanna blow off some steam, why not join one?

“I’ll think about it.”

Wordlessly, Makoto walked off and entered the school building while Kotone chased after him. Both of them made a mental note to look at the clubs after school ended.

===

Makoto looked around casually at the gym, focused on the kendo team before shrugging it off and walking out the front door while the whacks of bamboo swords and volleyballs faded away behind him.

As the door shut, he ran into Kotone, who was about to enter the gym as well.

“Oh, hey Makoto!”

“Hey.” He looked towards the gym door, at Kotone, back at the gym, then back at Kotone. “You looking to go in?”

“Yeah, I’m trying to decide between tennis and volleyball. How about you?”

“I’d do kendo if I was Junpei, and honestly I don’t feel like sweating away in track, so I might go with the swim club. See you on the way back to the dorms?”

“Sure, I don’t mind. See ya soon!”

Makoto pushed open the door across from him, leaving Kotone standing alone in the hallway. After a brief talk with the coach and a quick greeting to the other club members, he agreed to just watch for the day while they sorted out getting Makoto a swimsuit of his own before the next club meeting.

Kotone, meanwhile, left the gym after watching the volleyball team pass the ball back and forth. While it seemed fun, the red rashes that she saw on the more junior members’ forearms seemed to be just the opposite. She headed to her right and entered the field, watching the tennis team members play for a few minutes before talking to Ms. Kanou to sort out her equipment and membership in the tennis club.

After the clubs wrapped up for the day, Makoto and Kotone met up at the station and went back to the dorms, picking out the music they’d listen to on the way back.

===

A few weeks had passed, and they had gotten closer to many of their classmates, sometimes even getting to know the same person at the same time. They had plans to go train in Tartarus today, so they stopped by Paulownia Mall to pick up some supplies and better weapons with money they pooled together from part-time jobs.

Once they finished up their shopping, they noticed a blue flash from under the stairwell at the karaoke booths that faded into a constant glow. Oddly enough, no one but the two of them noticed it. Something about the glow drew them there, and they walked under the staircase to reach a replica of the Velvet Room door they saw in Tartarus. Curiously, the both of them reached out and turned the handles, quickly finding themselves seated across from Igor, Elizabeth, and Theodore in the Velvet Room once again.

“Ah, I see you have found the alternate entrance we provided. Your growth, both in your Personas and in your social bonds have strengthened as well, though it seems you have yet to fully harness your unique power. I believe that your attendants, however, have an urgent issue or two to tell the both of you.” He gestured, wordlessly giving them the cue to speak. Theodore opened his mouth only to have Elizabeth cut him off.

“Firstly, Theo and I have some requests for you to fulfill. They may require you to collect items in the real world, kill a certain type of shadow, or even just complete a task we request. Of course, we do not expect for you to complete these requests, and so you will be fairly rewarded for your efforts.”

Makoto and Kotone nodded and looked at the list Elizabeth showed them, which consisted of some quests that they could complete relatively quickly. Some had deadlines, others did not. Once they finished, Theodore spoke up.

“Secondly, we noticed an odd presence in Tartarus as of late. After some testing, we have discerned it is a human without the Potential seemingly lured into Tartarus. Do be quick in rescuing them, as if you do not, they may die…”

“That is all, Master.”

Igor looked back at the two teens across from him. “I trust you will acknowledge your attendants’ advice. Should you ever require assistance from the Velvet Room, you may use any entrance provided to you.”

Makoto and Kotone nodded, and with a passing “till we meet again…” from Igor, they found themselves back in the back alley, standing in front of the Velvet Room door like nothing happened.

Armed with their new knowledge, they split up the requests between the two of them and made a few purchases before checking the missing persons bulletin. There was a new flyer with an image and name, and they took note to find the person in Tartarus. Once they completed their shopping spree and intel gathering, they returned to the dorms and got ready to reach the first barricade in Tartarus.

===

“C’mon Junpei!”

“Hermes!” With a crack, the winged persona appeared and delivered a sliding kick, cleaving through the last Shadow and leaving it to disintegrate, a slightly hardened bit resting on the ground where it once stood. Without hesitation, Kotone grabbed it and passed it to Makoto, who pocketed it with a neutral, albeit relieved expression.

After getting into a few more fights against small groups of Shadows, they quickly found the stairs and jogged up. As usual, the way back down was closed off to them, but they thankfully reached an open space similar to the last two incredibly strong shadows. Makoto pulled out a medicine bottle and pulled out a pill, taking it and passing the bottle to his right. Eventually, everyone had done the same, and their injuries were clearly faded or gone altogether thanks to the Dark Hour’s mysterious properties.

The group explored a bit, finding yet another teleporter that they activated and went through, landing themselves back on the main floor with Mitsuru and Akihiko deep in discussion around the equipment Mitsuru repeatedly brought on their forays into Tartarus.

“Mitsuru-senpai, Akihiko-senpai, what are you two talking about?” Kotone inquired.

“Oh, Shiomi. We were discussing each of your managements of your own stamina. If you drain yourselves too quickly, it could be very dangerous to continue after even one of you is exhausted.”

“Could you fill us in?”

“I’ve been keeping track of the group’s stamina, and I’ve noticed that Takeba has lost most of her mental stamina maintaining Iori’s more reckless habits. Ultimately, responsibility for how each of you manage your stamina is up to your leadership, so unless you can better manage the resources at hand, I cannot in good conscience let any of you continue exploring Tartarus when you put yourself in so much danger.”

“I-“

Makoto interrupted before Kotone could protest. “Sorry, Kirijo-senpai. We’ll rethink our strategy.”

The two wildcards began heading to the teleporter, but Mitsuru stopped them in their tracks. “One more thing, Yuki. Shiomi, this involves you too.

While I was keeping up with your state, I noticed that unlike Takeba, Iori, Sanada and I, both of your signatures are somewhat… unstable, for lack of a better term.”

“What do you mean?”

“When I…” Mitsuru trailed off.

“Senpai?”

“Never mind, it’s nothing. I’ll see if I can figure it out while you’re exploring, so don’t concern yourselves with it for now.”

Makoto shrugged and passively walked towards the teleporter. Kotone, who was about to press Mitsuru for more details, jumped slightly and chased after Makoto again to Yukari’s amusement. She nudged Junpei with her elbow and whispered, “You think she’s interested in him?”

“Nah. No way Makoto’s her type, plus the guy barely shows any interest in anyone.”

“You wanna bet they won’t date?”

Junpei suddenly had a wide grin. “Oh, it’s on now!”

Before they could discuss their bet further, Kotone called out to them.

“Hey, you two! Are you coming or not?!”

The second-years ran to the teleporter, hastily following their leaders back into the depths of Tartarus.

===

Makoto had his sword at the ready and rested one hand on his evoker. Scanning the room in front of him while the teleporter grew further and further away, he felt the air grow heavy as a white figure appeared in front of him.

“Looks like another guardian of this floor. Yuki, Shiomi, I trust you took my advice in hand.”

Everyone prepared their weapons and slowly approached the Shadow. Makoto ordered through gritted teeth, “Mitsuru, can you give us information on it?”

Suddenly, there was a low rumbling as the ground shook beneath their feet.

“Unfortunately, not at the moment. I’ll attempt to analyze it, however, it seems to have noticed you.”

“Makoto, look out!”

Makoto looked up fast enough to see it charging straight at him. Out of reflex, he shielded his body with his sword while pulling out his evoker.

“Orpheus!”

The mythical musician materialized and blocked an incoming pointed arm that was flying in his direction, and the both of them struggled against each other before the arm was repelled and Orpheus disappeared into glowing blue fragments. Both of them were sent flying backwards, and the shadow recovered only to charge again. Junpei charged in, swinging his sword to clash with the shadow’s arm.

While Junpei pushed against the shadow, Yukari attempted to use her bow to chip away at it only for the arrows to bounce off harmlessly. They caught the shadow’s attention, and released their push on Junpei causing the boy in question to stumble at the lack of resistance and fall facefirst into the ground. Once again, it charged, its rotary legs spinning as it bore down on Yukari.

Suddenly, two cracks sounded, and Orpheus and Eurydice materialized, striking at the shadow with Orpheus’s lyre. Despite not doing damage, it repelled the attack away from Yukari who had her evoker in hand.

“Help me, Io!”

Yukari’s persona appeared, and sent out a flurry of wind at the shadow that sent it spinning. Some wear was visible on its armor which luckily helped Mitsuru finish her scan. She announced to Makoto and Kotone,

“Looks like it’s a Drive shadow. Use your magic attacks! Don’t worry about your stamina for now!”

“Orpheus!”

“Eurydice!”

The duet of personas charged, and Orpheus strummed his lyre. With a hand motion from Eurydice, a giant fireball appeared and blasted the Drive on the mask. Another appeared, knocking it back into a third blast from Junpei that caused it to keel forward for a split second.

“Yukari, now!”

“Persona!” Yukari pulled the trigger on her evoker again, summoning Io to send gusts of wind flying around the Drive. Small parts of the gust fragmented, nicking the shadow’s mask but greatly wearing down its body.

As the shadow got back up, the air around it began to tingle slightly and made everyone’s hair stand on end. Mitsuru frantically ordered them telepathically, “Everyone, look out!”

There was a crackling sound above each of the S.E.E.S members before bolts of lightning fell onto them, striking Yukari head-on. She recoiled from the shock before slumping over in exhaustion. Kotone ran over to Yukari, heedless of the lightning that was also flying her way.

“Yukari!”

“Wha- Kotone! Look out!”

Makoto immediately dive-tackled Kotone, knocking her out of the path of the electricity but subjecting himself to the shock that barreled towards him. Like Yukari, he seized up before slumping, but braced himself against his sword and slowly pulled himself back up.

“Makoto!”

“Kotone, follow my le-argh!” Makoto winced, holding his side from an apparent burn. He crouched and put his evoker to his head, gritting his teeth to combat the pain. “Come… Orpheus!”

“With me, Eurydice!”

“Cadenza!”

The fusion spell swept across the floor, seeping into the injuries that the S.E.E.S members sustained and all but erasing them. Revitalized by this boost, Yukari ran up, mustering up the last of her stamina to pull the trigger on her evoker.

The Drive shadow clearly felt threatened by the persona, and charged at it, swinging its arms wildly only to miss thanks to the aura surrounding everyone that Cadenza left behind. Io spread its arms, summoning blasts of wind that pelted the shadow multiple times. Junpei used his evoker one more time as well, sending fireballs careening towards the Drive that were amplified by the wind Yukari produced. Orpheus, with the aid of Eurydice, created a large fire wall that encased the shadow, and the magical flurry eventually knocked the shadow to its knees.

“Everyone! On my mark!” Kotone ordered, and everyone prepared their weapons.

They screamed in unison, “All-out Attack!” before charging, letting their weapons run along the shadow’s body, leaving various puncture wounds and slashes that began to dissolve its metallic body. Finally, Makoto summoned Orpheus to bash its mask with his lyre, shattering it and leaving it to break away into the darkness of the walls of Tartarus.

As the shadow faded away, the 4 teenagers let out a collective sigh of relief, and Makoto once again pulled out the bottle of medicine he was holding and opened it. Much to their chagrin, however, it was empty. They begrudgingly cleared the floor and moved on, walking up the stairs.

===

Once they reached their 16th floor, a wave of darkness suddenly washed over them, leaving Kotone and Makoto standing alone in a void.

They looked around and attempted to contact Mitsuru, to no avail. Out of the blackness, a white silhouette appeared, and its blue eyes opened as the small boy from their first day at the dorms emerged wearing an innocent smile.

“Hey… It’s nice to see you again.”

“It’s you…” Kotone trailed off, her voice barely carrying in the endless space around them.

“Why are you here?” Makoto breathed out almost inaudibly. The mysterious boy seemed to pick up the words, however, and gave an answer.

“One week from now, there will be a full moon… an ordeal awaits you.”

“H-huh?”

Despite their confusion, the boy continued with his cryptic message. “You will encounter one of THEM. You must prepare for it… time is of the essence. I’ll come see you two again once it is over.”

The boy slowly turned around, but looked over with the same expression he was wearing when he appeared just a few minutes ago. Very quickly, his body was taken over by splotches of the darkness around them.

“Goodbye.”

Soon, the pair found themselves back with the rest of S.E.E.S as the void receded to reveal Tartarus around them. A glowing barricade was erected in front of them, with numerous school chairs and desks creating a wall that they couldn’t break through. Next to it was a salaryman who looked exactly like the man in the missing persons poster, and without much input from Mitsuru they made the decision to bring him back to the ground floor.

As they walked to the teleporter, Makoto noticed a scrap of paper with some neat, concise handwriting.

_The electricity’s hooked up. But, why do they need so much? There’s only a school on this island…_

He pocketed the scrap of paper and went through the teleporter, seeing Mitsuru administer some first aid to the man they found. According to her, the man shouldn’t recall anything about the Dark Hour, but they should get him to a Kirijo-based medical facility for full treatment.

Eventually, S.E.E.S left Tartarus right as the last seconds of the Dark Hour passed and the looming tower dissipated into the darkness of midnight, no trace of the maze-crawling that they had gone through over the past hour left behind. Makoto and Kotone were tense, unnerved by the warning they were left by the mysterious boy and the “ordeal” they would endure within a week.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my P3 AU happening in the same timeline as A Lifelong Fan in Me. P4 will play out as usual, with little to no deviation from the original, so don't expect another fic since I think I have enough on my plate as is.
> 
> Big thanks to MasterOfHamsters on the Shusumi Discord for introducing me to this ship, and Silent on the same server for giving me extra ideas and fleshing out existing ones.


End file.
